My Russian Winter!
by Clear-Colors
Summary: He didn't know that she would change his life the way she did. and even with all the drama, he cant bring himself to regret inviting her into his life, that winter night. An oc country included!
1. Chapter 1

*Coin*

I had been trudging through snow for miles in the freezing rain; still, not a hotel or even a convenient store in sight. My leather gloves were proving useless and my feet were so numb that if i weren't still huddling along, i would swear they had frozen off. "Buuuurr!" i shiver, shaking some of the accumulated snow off my head. I look around into the vast expanse of white around me, and helplessly, i fall to my knees. i want to cry, but i want to scream even more. "I HATE RUSSIA!" i yell at the top off my lungs. "stupid snow, stupid ice, stupid wind, stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid Russia!" i rage to myself, still on my knees, beating the pile of snow below me with my fist. At first, i thought my furry was keeping me a bit warmer. Until i noticed the dark shadow and looming figure, blocking me from the sharp little shards of ice carried in the wind. I look up with hope, 'perhaps they've realized i've been gone, lost at sea for two days, and sent a rescue team for me and my crew! Maybe the guys got the distress signal to work and were here to tell me salvation was coming! maybe a friendly local...' my thoughts are cut short by the look in the tall mans eyes and the scowl upon his lips. He's defiantly a local; with his pudged nose, grey-blond hair, and deep purple eyes. however, everything about this man was hostile, as if his very being was screaming hate. "If you don't like my country, perhaps you should get out, da?" he says abruptly, with a smile and an icy glare. for a second, I'm in shock, I've know this man for less than a minute and he was already rudely kicking me off his land! of course, i had no legal right or reason to be there, but i didn't actually WANT to be there! i was lost at sea then lost in a snow storm, give me a break! i try to stand, but my coat had started to freeze into the ice. "Damn it all." i mumble, tugging at said cloth. then I'm in the air, the man had lifted me up and stood me straight in one effortless motion. "umm, Th-thank you." i stutter and shiver out a shocked show of gratitude. the man nods his head and starts walking away, "yes. Now get out!" he smiles. 'still. so. RUDE!' i rage. " umm, i, a. Well I'm Coinstavia, and...well i didn't mean to!" i yell bitterly, running up to him. "i didn't mean to come to Russia. I just..." he keeps walking silently, and I'm not sure if he's listening; but i hold onto his arm for support on the snow, and keep talking. "Well their was a storm and my ship got lost for two days! we finally made it to land, but now my crew and the goods we were transporting are stuck in your port! so i need to-" "What goods?" he ask cutting me off. "h-huh?" i stutter stupidly. i heard the question but i really wasn't expecting him to speak. he stops walking and turns twords me, "what goods do you have in Russian port?" he ask, still smiling, and subtlety lifting my hand of his arm. "umm, some, a, wine and rum and vodka!" i state confidently, being captain i could have told him how many barrels of each i had in my inventory, but that was unnecessary. "Vodka? Coinstavia deals in alcohol?" he ask, eyes sparkling with sudden interest. i nod cautiously. for a moment he raises his head in thought, then grabs hold of my hand tugging me twords him. "Come with me!" he cheers. after a step he pushes my hand abruptly away. "we go sort this out in warmer place, da?" he says and continues walking. "A, yes!" i beam, scurrying after him, twords the promise of warmth!

*Ivan*

I crawled out of bed this morning in a pissy mood, and through the day, it just got worse! all my baltics were out, settling trade with other countries right now, big sis Ukraine was making messes for me to clean up, and Belarus would not give me a second of peace! so i gave myself a brake that evening. Grabbing my coat, i slipped out the palace while my sisters were still having dinner and made my way to a bar on the outskirts of town. as always, i ordered vodka, and slammed my fist against the wall when the barkeep told me their shipment hadn't come in yet. "Damn that Latvia!" i yell. i knew i should have trusted my vodka trade to be settled by some one else! i always haye a few spare bottles at home, but that would involve me actually going back home. Not in the mood to be around other people, i leave the sniffling cowards in the bar to resume their 'good time.' if i cant be happy, i at least want my people to be able to take a drink in peace, and i unnerve them for some reason. what ever, with out vodka, i had no reason to be there. i walk along the Russian border for a while, thinking plans of domination. i had recently captured Lithuania, and if Poland couldn't get it's act together as a accomplice, i would make it an under link! i may hate incompetence, but you can never have enough disposable pawns, da? on my way back home, i see something disturbing in the snowy fields. a someone who does not belong in my beautiful Russia. i couldn't tell, what country they were from, or even their gender because of the huge coat, but i heard them clearly when they screamed 'i hate Russia!' in a shivering voice. They then began punching the beautiful innocent snow. Stupid person. I was already angry, and they just made it worse. I went over with every intention of killing them and shipping the body back to where ever they came from. But when i approached and they looked at me, my heart stopped. She looked up at me slowly, passion, rage and determination all evident in those large clear spring green eyes. she gazed up at me with cautious curiosity until i realized i wasn't saying anything and my face probably still looked enraged. i try to compose myself. This girl may have the face of a snow angel, but she still insulted my lovely Russia. But i dot want to terrify her, just send her home. I smile and tell her to leave. but she doesn't respond, instead tries and fails to stand up. Annoyed at her helplessness, i lift her. But when i feel how small and frail she is i quickly put her down. she was so shaky that i thought i had broke her. but then she thanked me and i sighed with relief. i turned to leave and told her to go home, i didn't want to hurt her, and i didn't want her to freeze to death in storm. but she followed me and kept going on about being lost, i almost cared; which is saying a lot for me. i suddenly felt a warmth on mt are and could hear my heart beating in my ears. she was holding onto me as she ket ranting on. How dare she touch me with out my permission! but because she had the guts to do it, i would let it slide. Then i hear something that perks my interest. apparently she is here because she got lost at sea with her cargo. so i ask what she was shipping, while moving the delicate hand off of me. I pick up one word from her response: vodka! This girl, Coinstovia, was it? she had what i wanted, so i was determined to make it mine. I take her hand, big mistake. it was like electricity through my chest, i couldn't breath. i let go and told her to come with me. she tags along happily. Eventually, we make it back to my place, and Belarus burst through the door, practically in tears. "Brother dear, i missed you so much! where were you at fo-" she immediately pauses mid step and mid sentence when she sees coinstovia peek out from behind me. "I went to a bar." i mumble unimportantly and proceed into the house. Belarus follows behind me eventually and grabs Coinstovia's arm. "Who. are you?" she ask threatening. i wont have anyone even my sister, get away with disobeying orders. i have told her a million times not to threaten any of my guest, female or other wise. "Go to your room." i say in an angry monotone, swiping her hand of the confused girl. she may be prone to jealousy and manipulative, but my little sister knows better than to play with fire. She sucks her teeth spitefully and fumes up he stairs. "Big brother Russia is mine, stupid girl!" she yells, glaring at Coinstovia, before disappearing to her room. I shake my head eerily, "Come." i tell her and walk through the halls until we arrive at the dinning room. i remove my coat and sit in my deluxe model recliner; good memories in that chair. Coinstovia takes a seat on the love seat across from me. "So, i think we can co-" "Little brother Russia!" before i can even finish a sentence, Ukraine burst through the door crying. "Those mean old are messing with me again. could you- OH! we have a guest!" She says, noticing coinstovia. "yes, it's nice to meet you." she tells my idiot big sister, rubbing the goosebumps off her arms. "WONDERFUL! I'll make refreshments! I'm Ukraine but you can just call me big sister!" She exclaims in excitement, "Russia, you can help me latter." she then wonders off somewhere, probably the pantry. I do a face-palm and sigh again. They are such pains to deal with. But the risk and coast of disposing of them is too great. "Those were my sisters, Belarus and Ukraine. Don't mind them. Ukraine is an air head and Belarus has low military defenses." i say, to put her at ease. but for some reason she looked immensely shocked and somewhat terrified. "Okay, but what about you," she asked, "are you, are you really the Merciless blizzard demon Russia?" at first, I'm shocked, no one had ever spoken to me so frankly before, they were all to scarred. "umm, da. I am Russia." i finally manage to reply, all at once her discomfort melts away. she sighs in relief and laughs at her self. "I'm sorry if that seemed rude. It's just that, England had described Russia as a blood thirsty monster. so i was expecting some kind of hostile freezing beast! but you," she says quieter with a smile but grateful smile, "you're quite nice." in a puff, i can feel my face heat up. "Well, umm, a, umm, bath, da?" i stutter stupidly. "it's very cold outside," stating the obvious like an idiot! "you go warm up, we'll discuss at dinner, da?" i say and get up to lead her to the bathing area. "thank you very much!" she giggles. What the hell is going on with me today!?

*Coin*

The room outside the bath was beautiful, just like the rest of the place! i turned on the water and got it to the right temperature before returning to that lovely room. I had just taken off my coat and boots when Russia knocks on the door with my change of clothes. "come in!" i yell to him from the other side and stand up. "I'll leave them here..." he mumbles about my clothes before looking up with me. he gasp in shock at my appearance. of course i couldn't blame him. not even my crew has ever seen me looking so week and vulnerable. Weapons long forgotten on the ship, surrounded by steam, blonde waves of hair hanging loose; I'm sure i look like a silly little child. "i, umm, dinner, EXCUSES ME!" Russia says loudly before running out red faced. it makes enough sense. He is Russia after all, use to the cold weather, the steam probably tripped him up. I however, found it relaxing and all to inviting! with out a second thought, i ran to the bathroom, and cannon balled into the over sized tub. It's. So. Warm! and who would have thought the Monstrous Russia i was warned so much about would be such a sweet guy!

*Ivan*

That was awful! i thought i was going to die or pass out! how could she possibly invite me in when she looked like THAT!? granted she was fully dressed besides shoes, but she just looked so, so, so... so SENSUAL! her white button up shirt undone at the top two and hanging oh so slightly open. Her beautiful green eyes sparkling with such sheer appreciation. Her lovely sunshine hair flowing carelessly around her like molten gold. and that sweet innocent smile... she looked like a gorgeous sunflower... WHAT AM I THINKING!? she is probably doing this on purpose. playing mind games to mess with my head and make me week. the moment my defenses are lowered, she'll strike! With my new strengthened resolve, i go change for dinner and record in my records all that has happened so far tonight. ***TimeSkip* **i pull in my seat at the head of the table. Belarus is to my right, and Ukraine is at my left. i wait stoically for coinstovia to come take a seat at the opposite side of the table, as Lithuania (who arrived a bit earlier) serves the food. I then start to think, 'has she ever eaten Russian cuisine? Will she like it? should i have had something separately prepared?' i flush red with embarrassment from my own thoughts when she walks in. "Sorry I'm so late, but Belarus' shirt was a little to tight in all the wrong places...I had to improvise." my sisters both gasp; except Belarus from shocked disgust and Ukraine from shocked delight. "you look so cute! Belarus Russia Lithuania, doesn't she look absolutely adorable!?" it was true, wearing my white button up shirt loosely around her delicate body and a pair of black tights, she looked like a perfect little doll! i was in such a daze by her stunning image that it took me a second to notice Belarus mumbling and tearing apart the edges of her napkin, and more importantly, Lithuania. I had mentioned to my Baltic state upon his return that we had a guest, but that was it. And from the 'awwed' look and heavy blush upon his cheek, i could tell, young, blond, and drop dead gorgeous probably wasn't what he was expecting. I'm not sure why, but him looking at her, made me want to hurt him... Ukraine decided to do formal introductions once dinner was in full swing. "My country is spelled as Coanstovia, and pronounced like my, Coinstovia. But you may all call me coin!" she says with a cheery smile; i repeat the name over and over again in my head. Ukraine goes on, "...and this is Lithuania1' she declares when he re enters the room with desert. i watch as he freezes with embarrassment before turning red. "It's nice to meet you!" she tells him. "S-same here..." he stutters, placing a cup in front of coin and smiling nervously. once we all have cups, Ukraine gets up and serves everyone (Lithuania included) some ice cream! we all chat for a while,but i grow annoyed with how intimately they laugh at this or that comment that flows about the room. i excuse myself and slip off to my private quarters. 'stupid girl! looking around and smiling with one of my under links! such a clever mind game, who does she think she is!? I am Russia, the invincible Empire! she can NOT get inside my head with such transparent strategies!' but then, there's a knock on the door and i halt my pacing.

*Coin*

Maybe this foreign country isn't half bad. i was thoroughly enjoying my stay at Russia's house. Ukraine was the sweetest person I've ever met, Lithuania was adorable comic relief, and, though she tried very hard to be rude, i think Belarus is cute when she's enjoying herself. It was nice. But dinner wasn't what i was after, i was only there to discuss my plans with the head of the house. I look out to see if said person is finished with his meal to find his seat empty. No one said anything about him leaving. "Ummm, where'd Russia go?" i ask in sheer curiosity. everyone else at the table tenses up and lowers their heads slightly. Belarus is the first to speak. "Big brother just went back to his, ah, room." she she plays with her pie, trying to make herself as invisible as possible. Ukraine excuses her self. " is never shy about his thoughts. if he's bored, he sometimes just...leaves!" Lithuania informs me, clearing the table. i get up, firm in my objective to find him and discuss my cargo. "WAIT!" "DON'T BE STUPID!" Lithuania and Belarus shout after me. "You really shouldn't disturb when he-" "And people really shouldn't keep me waiting when I'm discussing official matters!" i say annoyed before stomping off to Russia's room.

*Ivan*

I'm in my room 'kolkolkol'ing for no more than 15 minutes when she burst through the door and flops on the sofa in exhaustion. "I'm a, sorry I'm late, but i got lost. Ukraine had to give me directions. Your house is huge!" I look at her with surprise. no one had ever ran after me when i was clearly pissed; whats wrong with this girl? not to mention she burst in my private quarters and invited her self to my couch. who did this girl think she was? and why hadn't i destroyed her by now? "okay. On behalf of all of Coinstovia's i would like to organize a temporary trade between us and Russia. The goods adored my ship no, n exchange for half the actual value, a place for my men to spend the night, and free passage out of here in the morning. we would also like to be welcome back to Russia at any point in the future." i think over what she had just told me; she spoke so fast i was hard give time to absorb the knowledge into my brain. "A... da! but we will only be sponsoring the main Coinstovian Representative. as in, just the captain will remain in the main estate." she looks up in shock. "But my cre-" "your crew," i say, cutting her off, "will be fine sleeping in the ship as they have been, for the last few days. We just need you here, as some insurance that nothing... unexpected will go on." at first, she looks insulted, but then she sighed and nods in agreement. it might have seemed cruel, but i have my reasons for denying her crew shelter in my house with her. no way did i want those people with her all the time, when would i get to be with her? ...NOT THAT I WANT TO BE ALONE WITH HER! this is strictly political. i wouldn't want their presence to negatively influence any of her future decisions. So we wrapped up the meeting, concluding this or that detail. turns out, trade with Coinstovia was originally meant to go to England. Oh well, I'm sure Arthur can go with out one trade ship. "Coinstovia is just off the coast of south America, it was originally an English colony, but earned it's independence during the revolutionary war. It then went on to become independent of America, sometime in the early 18th century." Coin tells me. Figures, she has a slight English accent in her very American way of speech. "No wonder you sound so cute." i tell her with out thinking; crap! she hesitates, slightly. For a moment, i think that she might run or laugh at me. but, for the first time, i see her blush. "thank you" she whispers, lowering her head with a small smile. "Umm, a, da!" i stutter, she is so damn cute! we talk for a little more after that, not about politics, but our personal lives. now, I'm not one to talk much, especially about myself, but Coinstovia made it almost impossible for me to not respond. she was so open and kind. i told her about my child hood, being bullied by Turkey and Prussia. and about my dream to have the largest empire in history. most would laugh or cry at this (depending on how much i decided to share), but she listened excitedly the whole time. then she told me i had an amazing dream and she would love to help if she could, that she was sure the Russian empire could one day out shine even the glory of the old Roman empire! no one, not even my sisters, have ever supported me so wholeheartedly.

*Coin*  
>Russia is one of the most amazing and innovative people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting! he has a plan so bold for the future it teeters on the edge of global domination! that's so crazy, it might just work! i got so excited listening that i might have agreed to help. and i really would, if he ever needed me! i turn on some Russian silent film while we're talking and i am apparently so uncultured that he literally has to start explaining everything to me, HA! well, at some point, we both ended up on the carpet in front of the tv, and then asleep in front of the tv. after a while Ukraine comes in, shakes me awake, and offers me a blanket, "the guest room is a lot more comfortable." she assures me. i look over at the sleeping man beside me. careful not to disturb him, i put the blanket over the both of us. "that's okay," i say, turning back to Ukraine, "I'm just fine here." with that i close my eyes.<p>

Well, there's the first chapter. they will get shorter from now on but not as frequent as i would like... but I'll do my best with my on screen keyboard and minimal internet access! I'll never give up! Hope you like it so far. Please, review? tell me what you think! and once again, sorry i can't update as often as I'd like... T/^/T


	2. Chapter 2

*Ivan*  
>Coinstovia stayed in my house for a total of three days after that first meeting. i woke up the last morning after she arrived in my life, to her waking up beside me. i woke up first, looked around the unusual place i had rested for the night before noticing the gold crown of hair, just below my chin. seems we fell asleep on another couch; this time, together. "c-c-coinstovia!" i stutter in an attempt to wake her up. Slowly, her eyes flicker open, and she looks up at me with half lidded, sleep filled eyes. it takes her a second to realize our position, and when she does, she seems to shrug it off. "Ivan," she grumbles in annoyance, "I've told you a million times to call me coin!" with that she scoots closer and hugs me, resealing her eyes shut. "Enough, da?" i exclaim, shocked at how cute- i mean annoying she can be so early in the morning. But, she just shakes her head, burying her face in the front of my shirt at her protest. my face, i'm sure, is now turning scarlet. "Come on, coin, cut it out! time to start the day, da?" i tell her, still trying to get free. apparently my struggle amuses her and she starts laughing. i heave a sigh because she is just such a child at heart, i would know, because so am i. we twist and turn for a minute before accidentally rolling off the couch, on to the floor. once again, she snuggles in closer, hugging me. "i don't know why you complain," she says, looking up to meet my eyes, "you know how much you love to cuddl~e!" i sigh in defeat, regretting that i let that particular secret slip just yesterday. she pulls the blanket i assume used last night, off the couch; climbing over to rest delicately on top of me with a teasing grin. we hear a bit of commotion down stairs and look at the door to the office were in. it flies open. "good news, captain!" a sailor says excitedly from the doorway. looking slightly surprised at the position he found us in, before continuing. "the rescue party has arrived! we can leave Russia when ever your ready, Miss Captain Sir!" no words can describe the fear i felt in that moment...<p>

*Coin*

Needless to say, i was enjoying my stay at Ivan's house. long since, I had stopped referring to him as 'Russia' and, really, he didn't seem to mind. i try to get him to just call me coin, and it's working! but he's not always the most open person in the world... actually, he seems to put a huge wall around himself and the few people he associates with, and another slightly smaller wall between him and those people. so many barriers. sometimes i'm not at all sure if he's closing me in or shutting me out. but, sometimes, he'll just let me have my way to tease him to my little hearts content. so instead of getting up and moving away as he would have liked, i hugged him. in my best attempt to make him smile. we roll around, and then right onto the floor. holding him down with my own body, i grin. and just as i see a rare genuine smile, tugging at the corners of his lips, a knock followed by Kelly bursting inside disturbs us. he lets me know we can leave when ever i'm ready, and suddenly i felt sick,. ''leave..?" i ask, in disbelief. Kelly nods, and despite the tears overflowing on the inside, i smile and be their captain on the outside. "Good work, my boy!" i tell him, walking over to ruffle his orange hair, "we can leave immediately! just give me some time to pack, up and we'll set sail back, to our lovely homeland!" Kelly smiles and runs off. i look, back, to see Ivan's back, turned to me, he is silent. then i walk, out.***Time Skip*** I'm the captain of a vicious pirate crew that storms ports islands and harbors alike, collecting trade for our god-blessed Canstovia. Were cold and ruthless and look out for our own, without getting attached to any outsiders. I'm the CAPTAIN damn it all! I've never once shed a single tear while packing up to leave some inferior place; especially when we've been away for so long and is going back, to my beautiful home... But i did today. i'm not sure when it started, but between rummaging through the closet and getting the suitcases from the basement, my cheeks had gathered an increasing wetness. "What the hell?" i sob quietly in shock, upon realizing the tears wont stop. It's at that moment that there's a knock at the door. "Coinstovia~ we've come to cheer you up!" it's Ukraine, chipper as always. "come in." i mumble reflexively, i realize too late that i'm not in any condition to see any body. "Oh dear!' my self-proclaimed big sister gasp at my tears, leaping forward to suffocate me in a particularly boob filled hug. "Are you okay Coin? i knew you'd be crying..." Lithuania states, coming closer to kneel by me and Ukraine. "YES! yup yup yup, he sure did! Lithuania here, he said to me 'let's go check up on coin, she's probably crying right now.' And he was right, here you are, little sister, crying!" Ukraine explains and then her face falls. "but, um, why are you crying exactly? and how'd Toris know you would be?" Lithuania looks at her with amusement and shakes his head. "I... i don't know myself, actually. But they just wont stop." there's a silence as Toris looks to me in wide-eyed disbelief. "are you serious? you for real don't get it?" he finally ask. But if this was a joke i must have missed the punchline, cause all i could do was wait for clarification on the topic. "sorry about that..." Lithuania laughed, "I guess i sort of sounded like him for a second." before i can ask who 'him' is, he continues. "Coin, you may not realize it, and you may deny it, but you are hopelessly in love with ." i can hear Ukraine gasp in delight beside me. "Yes, your actually not at all difficult to read; very similar, in fact to my own love. Just as stubborn and oblivious too." Toris looks to me for a response of any kind, when i don't, he starts to panic. "I-I'm really very sorry Coin! i just thought it be easier to simply let you know what your feeling is called, sense you were probably feeling very confused. Ar-are you okay? I really didn't mean to lay it on so thick!" I look, blankly, up at him, then slowly down at my hand. This same hand he held the day we first met. Memories, that i didn't realize were special, run through my mind: the dinners, the movies, the snowball fights, the secrets, the hugs, more personal secrets that we swore not to tell anyone ever, the occasional fight, and the forehead kiss i use to apologize for it with... "are you okay, Coin?" Toris ask, upon seeing my scarlet flushed face from the last statement's stroke of realization. "o-o-o-o-of course i'm not! how could i possibly not see something this obvious? I'm so stupid! *thump* stupid! *thump* stupid! *thump* stupid! *thump* stupid! *thump* stupid! *thump* stupid! *thump* Stu-!" Ukraine grabs my hand before i can inflict any further damage upon my abused cranium "maybe you should not hurt head, hm?" she ask, with her most sincere sisterly smile. i sniffle pitifully before dropping my head on her lap. "what do i do?" i ask them both. there's a moment of silence followed by Lithuania. "Well, in my experience, when you love some one, the only thing you can do is go be with them as long as possible. just keep holding on. If you let go, you'll never be truly happy again; nothing will ever be the same. So go be happy!" i smile at him, sitting up slightly, "you mean i should..." and he nods happily. with out a second's hesitation, i get up and and run joyously to Ivan

_I wasn't aware that another conversation went on after i left the room. it got very quiet, so quiet that if i was still there, i probably would have been crushed under the weight of the silence. "Lithuania?" Ukraine ask, and Toris turns to her slightly to show he's listening. "well, i would hate to pry, but isn't the reason you ended up staying here with us in Russia because Poland...let you go?" He turned around to face her fully, with the saddest most heart-breakingly self-pitying smile you could ever think possible. of a human face Ukraine put her hands to her mouth in a futile attempt to silence the gasp that escaped with her tears. "i'm s-sorry." she whispers, and Lithuania shakes his head. "Don't be sorry, it's true. But that's one of the biggest reasons why i want these two to work out: to prove love doesn't always end in heart-break. Who knows, i might remember what it feels like again." Ukraine gives him a teary-eyed hug, "Yeah, i really want them to work out." they're walking out into the hallway when she absentmindedly speaks again. "what does it feel like, to truly love someone?" Belarus grimaces in an empty corridor close by, having heard the sentiment._


End file.
